1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method in a mobile communication terminal for recording audio and video. In particular, a mobile terminal having a camera that records video and directs a microphone for recording a corresponding audio from its source is disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication system such as a mobile terminal is mounted with a camera, multimedia player, or the like to implement a variety of functions such as a multimedia communication, voice communication, or short message service. A conventional mobile terminal has either an internally mounted camera or an externally mounted camera. The mobile terminal not only takes still images using the camera, but the terminal records video and audio as well.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional mobile communication terminal is illustrated including a main body unit 10, keypad 11, a microphone 12, a camera 14, a folder unit 15, a display unit 16, and a speaker 17. The main body unit 10 connects to a keypad 11 for inputting user commands. The microphone 12 is mounted on the main body unit 10. The folder unit 15 is coupled to one end of the main body unit 10 utilizing a hinge unit 13. The folder unit 15 rotates, using the hinge unit 13, about the main body unit 17. The display unit 16 and the speaker 17 mount to the folder unit 15. The folder unit 15 when opened has a keypad 11 facing a rear direction of the mobile terminal.
The camera 14 is mounted or disposed within the hinge unit 13. An image, for example, of a person or an object may be recorded by the camera 14 in a front direction and a rear direction of the mobile terminal. The front direction of the mobile terminal is an opposite direction from that of the rear direction.
The camera 14 rotates about the hinge unit 13 to face an object in a front direction of the mobile terminal. The mobile terminal records and outputs to the display unit 16 an image of the object located in a front direction of the mobile terminal. The image is not inverted.
In another example, a user rotates the camera 14 about the hinge unit 13 directing the camera 14 toward an object positioned to a rear direction of the mobile terminal. The user records the image of the object. The image is outputted to the display unit 16. The image is vertically flipped. The user may flip the image from top to bottom to create a non-inverted image using a key or a keypad on the main body unit.
When an object and an audio input for recording are located in a front direction of the mobile terminal, a volume of the audio input recorded through the microphone 12 located in the rear direction of the mobile terminal is undesirably low. A user may rotate the camera 14 in the direction of the microphone 12, which rotation results in the display unit 16 facing the object. In this position, a user cannot observe the image of the object being recorded because the display unit 16 faces the object.
Other conventional mobile terminals have a display unit that rotates vertically as well as horizontally. However, these conventional mobile terminals have an spatially large hinge connection. This connection undesirably increases the size of the mobile terminal. Additionally users of the conventional mobile terminals having this large hinge connection have difficulty manipulating a keypad for inputting volume selection, lightness control, and color control. This difficulty is caused by the keypad facing away from a user and toward an object, even though the display unit is rotated.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that overcomes the above problems and provides advantages over other systems.